The Golden Gate
by tinkerbell1919
Summary: Narnia/PJO crossover. When Prince Caspian and Ashley, a daughter of a new sea goddess come to camp half-blood, Percy must go with them on a quest to the Golden Gate. PERCABETH and minor PERCLEY. Rated T for battle seens
1. Worried and Nervous

"GROVER!" I yelled. Where was the perfect goat-boy when you needed him, anyways? I looked across from the fighting arena, and saw him standing there with a girl. She looked about 5'3, as opposed to my 5'5. She had long brown hair that flowed around her shoulders.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she came up and kissed me. I grimaced. I hoped she hadn't seen me staring at the new girl. You see, being boyfriend and girlfriend has been hard lately because her mother- Athena- basically hates me.

"She doesn't hate you," Annabeth murmured into my ear. We had known each other for so long that we could almost always guess what each other were thinking.

"Sure… that's what she wants you to think."

"Percy, stop being immature. She's just worried."

"About what?"

"About you turn over to Kronos."

"Oh, _there's _some trust."

"Percy, she's just looking out for me. A mothers' love."

I rolled my eyes; I've heard that one before. "Some mother."

"Percy!"

"But-"

"No buts, Percy," she replied, giving me a kiss on the lips. There were few things I liked more than a kiss from Annabeth.

"Okay," I said with a giddy smile on my face.

"C'mon pretty boy, Chiron wants us."

"Huh?" I said, still preoccupied with Annabeth's kiss.

"PERCY! Pay attention! Chiron wants us."

"And?"

"And it's urgent. He sounded worried and nervous."

Worried and nervous? Chiron was a pretty laid-back guy. If he was worried about something, then we were in trouble.

Big trouble.


	2. My Quest

**AN: Thanks to Nightmare Before Halloween for being my first reviewer! If you PM with your first name, then I will name a character after you. If you don't want me to then ok, I don't care. Please R&R**

"S'up Chiron," I said as I walked in the door.

"Hello Percy."

"S'up Mr.D," I said, making a point to be nice.

"Peter," he said with a formal nod. I let it go. I looked around; all of the cabin leaders were there. Beckendorfs, Silena, Connor and Travis, Clarisse… I took a seat next to Annabeth and Grover.

"We are gathered here," Chiron started, "because we have a problem."

"No really?" Mr.D quipped, motioning to a satyr.

"Mr. D."

"Yes Chiron dear."

"Zip it."

Mr. D's face started to turn purple, but he exhaled and took a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Anyways, we have two new campers."

"Bring on the newbies," Clarisse spat out, cracking her knuckles.

"Ah, no, no need for that Clarisse. Oh, well here they are now." Chiron turned around and two people came through the door.

The first was a guy. He looked about 15 or so. He had dark brown hair, Joe Jonas style. The weirdest thing about him was his clothes. He was wearing battle clothes. You know, armor, chainmail… He even had a sword strapped to his side.

The girls shocked me because she was the same girl that I saw with Grover earlier. Up close, she was even prettier than she was from a distance. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, and riding boots.

"Hey Chiron," said the girl.

"Hello. Everyone this is Ashley and Caspian."

"_Prince _Caspian, actually," corrected the boy.

"Well then, everyone this is Ashley and Prince Caspian."

"You're a prince?" asked Silena, a girlie look in her eye.

"Yes, in Narnia."

"Where's Narnia?" asked Connor.

But Caspian wasn't listening. He was staring at Annabeth with the same look that Silena had given him. I stiffened. Annabeth was _my_ girl. _Mine. _

"PRINCE CASPIAN!" Clarisse yelled. For once I was thankful for her loud-mouth arrogance.

"Yes," he said, unfazed by her shout.

"Where is Narnia?"

"In another universe," he answered quietly.

"How do you get there," she narrowed her eyes.

"Through the Wood between the Worlds."

Clarisse let her mouth drop. Nobody had _ever_ told her like that before.

"What's the problem?" I cut in. It was time for him to get out of the spotlight.

"Well there's a force… an evil force."

"That Kronos is looking for," Annabeth finished for him. That's my wise-girl.

"Who's the force?" Travis put in.

"The White Witch," Ashley put in.

I cracked up. "Really, is that what we're all getting worked up about? A woman with the name _The White Witch?_" Grover and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mr. Underwood and Mr. Jackson compose yourselves," Chiron said sharply.

We kept laughing.

"STOP," Caspian yelled (I refuse to call him a prince). "The White Witch is no joke. She is as evil as Kronos and just as powerful. She just has a…"

"Lame name," Ashley finished.

"Thanks," Caspian nodded to her.

"No prob. Anyways-" she turned to us-"Kronos wants her in his army. He wants her to be his Queen."

"But why would he want her?" Annabeth asked.

"Because she's a powerful source. And she knows how to move between worlds. Do you think that Kronos is going to stop his domination plan in our world?"

Hmm, as much as I hated to admit it, this Ashley/Caspian team was right.

"We think that Kronos is going to summon her, at the Golden Gate."

"What's that?" someone asked

"The Golden Gate is a gate," said Silena.

"Nah dip," I mumbled under my breath.

"Be nice," Annabeth said as she slid her hand into mine and gripped it tight.

"It's not just _any _gate," Caspian replied. "You see, the Wood between the Worlds is only so big. Two Gate guard it; the Sliver Gate and the Golden Gate. Through the Deep Magic, Kronos can summon the Witch."

"And if he does summon the Witch, then I'm afraid that all hope will be lost," Ashley put in.

Throughout this conversation, something clicked. "What about Rhea, Kronos's wife?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "Rhea is having some hard times," he simply stated, and we left it at that.

"So, who's going to lead the quest," Clarisse asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Percy is."

"WHAT?!?" I yelled.

Caspian laughed.

"Perseus Jackson, do you accept this quest?" Chiron asked.

I looked at Annabeth, who was smiling at me and nodding at me with her head; Clarisse was giving me the death-glare. I swallowed. Then I looked at Chiron and said, "I accept."

"Well then, it is time to see the Oracle."

I gulped, and then made my way to the Big House to see the Oracle.


	3. The Prophecy

"Oh creepy Oracle," I cooed as I walked up the stairs. "Where art thou?"

Sure enough, the creepy voice came through. "_I am the Oracle of Delphi, ask your question."_

"What is my destiny?"

Again, I saw a vision. Unlike the first time when I saw Smelly Gabe, I now saw the Gods. They were sitting around a big table. The first one to speak was Ares.

"_Five shall go to the Golden Gate"_

Then Hermes spoke.

"_To defeat the Witch is their fate"_

Next, Athena spoke, her voice full if loathing.

"_Slay many ones along the way"_

Then Aphrodite turned to me and smiled.

"_For that is the price of the mistake you will make"_

Then Artemis crossed her legs and sang the next line.

"_Combined you will prevail; split up you will fail"_

Then Hera frowned at me, and spoke.

"_The silver and gold leads down the path foretold"_

Then the Oracle shut her mouth and sat there.


End file.
